Rotwulf Robotics
Rotwulf Robotics Rotwulf Robotics is a research and development 'company' funded by the Alliance military and company profits. It is one part firm, one part laboratory. As its namesake details, the man running the operation is Rotwulf von Gadgetzan. Location Rotwulf Robotics is a collection of buildings surrounding a well in old town directly south west of Pig and Whistle Tavern. Despite being so close to the Command Center there is a lot of criminal activity in this area. Its main shop area and front door replaces The Five Deadly Venom's original plot area and has since been turned into a steel-plated, concrete fortress for heinous experimentation, weapons manufactury and a living area for the famed Rotwulf von Gadgetzan. History Rotwulf Robotics was first founded sometime in 30 L.C only about a few days after his immigration to Stormwind. It started in a completely different location somewhere on the outskirts of the city. Given his lack of time being a citizen and unknown background it came as an utter surprise that he was funded even a little. Rotwulf's first exploits in the terms of technology were of course, robotics. Many people had lost limbs in the dark ages of Stormwind's criminal era. Rotwulf and his team rectified this for his first customers through the use of rubber and hooks coated with a chemical that constricted when exposed to certain movement to create fake muscles. Wrapping a steel skeletal base and armoring the muscleweave Rotwulf created the first ever self-powered prosthetic that works off the basic mechanical function of the human body. A month or two later at the Lich King's defeat, the city was swarmed with criminal activity. Rotwulf's second invention would be the spark that ignited his fame and fortune. Rotwulf took a team to Northrend under the supervision of Selzen DeVann to retrieve a set of nerubian spiders sanctioned by the army and attempted to keep hush-hush. After returning, though the spiders were never visually seen, Rotwulf came out with another product made entirely of silk. Due to the tensile strength of these spiders, it was able to stop bullets from piercing the weave and completely protected the target from everything except bruising and slicing. This new armor, along with weapons to counter it, eventually ended in Rotwulf making a fortune via selling to both criminal organizations in secrecy along with the guards. In 32 L.C, poison sales plummeted due to most users of the product opting to make their own stuff. This left the Five Deadly Venoms in Old Town in debt and ended up with them selling their property- To Rotwulf. Rotwulf, now a full citizen and a corporal in the guard at the time was allowed to purchase the property to build a weapons research center. Selzen DeVann and Rotwulf often remained close at the time working on SI:7 weaponry. This little research center influenced the criminal era heavily, its productions resulting in the murder and destruction of three organizations and one alleged rapist. Rotwulf proceeded to buy out surrounding buildings and upgrading the defenses until it became the fortress known today.